The invention relates to a blister packaging for at least two articles which are packaged therein and are arranged in each case in a molded cavity of a plastic film molded part which is manufactured from transparent plastic, the blister packaging being configured as a press-out packaging and, to this end, its plastic film molded part being connected to a cardboard rear wall which can be inscribed and closes the molded cavities of the plastic film molded part, through which cardboard rear wall the articles which are packaged in the blister packaging can be pressed out of the molded cavity which is assigned to them.
Blister packages which are also called blister packs are already known in a very wide variety of embodiments. In the previously known blister packages, a product which is also intended as an insert or accessory part is usually packaged visibly. To this end, the previously known blister packages have a plastic film molded part which is manufactured from transparent plastic film and supports the product to be packaged in a molded cavity which is made in the plastic film.
CA 2 436 335 A1 has previously disclosed a blister packaging which is configured as a blister pack which is childproof but which can be handled easily by older users. The previously known blister packaging has a plastic film molded part which is manufactured from transparent plastic and has a corresponding number of molded cavities in order to package at least two articles. Since the previously known blister packaging is provided as a press-out packaging, its plastic film molded part is connected to an inscribable cardboard rear wall, through which the articles which are packaged in the blister packaging can be pressed out of that molded cavity of the plastic film molded part which is assigned to them. In order for it to be possible to weaken the cardboard rear wall in the region of the molded cavities in such a way that, although the relevant molded cavity initially remains closed, it can be pressed through more easily, the molded cavities are assigned adhesive stripes on the rear side of the cardboard rear wall, which adhesive stripes, when they are pulled off, pull off at least one layer of the cardboard rear wall. Capsules, tablets or other objects are usually provided as articles which can be packaged in the previously known blister packaging.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,841,475 A has previously disclosed a blister packaging which is provided for receiving a bobbin pair of a sewing machine intended for the needle thread and bobbin thread. To this end, the previously known blister packaging has a plastic film molded part which has two differently dimensioned molded cavities, the shapes of which are adapted to the different dimensions of the two bobbins of a bobbin pair.
EP 0 755 874 A1 has previously disclosed a blister packaging which is configured in the form of a postcard. On one of its flat sides, the previously known blister packaging has a molded cavity which is manufactured from transparent material and in which an article can be packaged in such a way that, upon visual inspection of the previously known blister packaging, the attention of the observer is drawn immediately to the article which is packaged therein. On its flat side which faces away from the molded cavity, the previously known blister packaging has a franking and address panel which is intended for sticking on a stamp and for inscribing with the delivery address of the recipient.
Blister packages of this type allow the customer or purchaser to see the packaged article. Here, the product is presented in front of a cardboard wall and is fixed with the plastic film molded part. It is often considered to be disadvantageous that the blister packaging usually becomes unusable after being opened for the first time and must be disposed of as packaging waste.
In the case of insert or accessory parts of this type which can optionally be exchanged for one another or combined with one another, expert knowledge is frequently required in order for it to be possible for the insert or accessory parts which are situated in the individual blister packages to be assigned relevantly to one another.